Need you now
by Black-haired-ponytail
Summary: Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, kupikir begitu. Aku salah. Song fic, Need you now-Lady Antebellum Mind to Review and read? Sangat ooc, banyak dialog diakhir, author abal. Fluff ZoSan bcs y the hell not?


"Maaf, aku pikir hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil" suaranya masih seperti biasa dipermukaannya, tapi meninggalkan kesedihan disana-sini. Matanya dipaku ke ujung sepatu, mencoba menghindari pandangan tajam lawan bicaranya. Rahangnya dikatupkan keras setelah ia selesai bicara. Mungkin, untuk mengurangi gemetar yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Begitu. Baiklah." pria tinggi dengan kulit gelap dan mata cokelat terang itu berkata dengan dinginnya. Tanggannya lalu meraih kepala berambut pirang lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit

"Aku mengarapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Sanji" dengan entengnya ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini ingin sekali Sanji lihat. Senyum yang ingin sekali Sanji lihat, ketika pria itu masih miliknya.

* * *

Bahunya jatuh. Mukanya masam. Bahkan tidak ada rokok yang bertengger diantara bibir tipisnya. Ah, ini yang namanya patah hati.

Terbaca, benar-benar terbaca. Tiga orang sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pagi itu; "Kau kenapa?" ada yang berusaha menghibur, ada yang menghina dengan maksud menghibur, dan ada yang murni khawatir. Semuanya hanya dijawab dengan; "Aku hanya kurang tidur" oleh si koki pirang. Kebohongan yang terlalu terbaca. Semua orang tahu di restoran ini tahu Sanji tidak akan bisa bangun diatas jam 11 malam. Itu sudah kebiasaan.

Sanji memang sedang patah hati, lalu apa? Memangnya itu bisa dijadikan alas an untuk tidak bekerja? Ya, meskipun, kalau mau menanyakannya kepada Sanji mungkin ia akan jujur dan mengatakan "Aku ingin tinggal dirumah saja hari ini" Sanji tetap memasak sebaik-baiknya. Sebaik-baiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hijau berjalan-jalan dipikirannya. Lagi. Untung saja, saat itu waktu menunjukan pukul 12.54 AM enam menit lagi sebelum waktu makan siang.

1 PM

"Sanji, ayo. Aku lapar" seorang laki-laki kurus kering dengan stubble meregakan tangannya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah kecil kearah Sanji.

"Sanji? Oi!" tangannya meraih pundaknya lalu menggoyangkannya sedikit

"… Aku tidak lapar. Kau pergi dengan Canne saja, ya?" rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dari sudut pandang Gin. Sumpah serapah yang biasanya ia pakai hilang dari kamusnya hari ini

"Hei, kau kenapa? Bertengkar lagi kah? Ah tapi itu wajar." Gin masih berdiri disana, dengan mata terkatup dan jari telunjuk berada diantara hidung dan bibir atas. Ia sedang berpikir

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur" katanya lemas

"Oh ayolah! Kau tidak bisa bohong kepadaku, kau tidak mungkin terjaga diatas jam 11 malam. Ya, kecuali ada sesuatu…" Gin sekarang memandang Sanji lekat-lekat. Menyelidik.

"Katanya kau lapar, cepat pergi" Sanji merasa yang merasa tidak nyaman mengusirnya pergi.

"Ah aku tau! Temani aku dan yang lain minum malam ini!" Gin lalu kembali tegap,

"Vodka adalah cara untuk mengobati luka didalam, man" ia lalu menepuk bahu Sanji dan beranjak pergi.

Ah, minum ya? Pilihan bagus untuk melupakan barang sejenak ganggang hijau yang sepertinya betah berlama-lama tidur dipikiran Sanji.

Ini sudah jam tutup restoran, Sanji dan yang lain melangkah keluar, lalu memasuki kendaraan masing-masing. Kecuali Gin. Dia merangkak naik ke dalam mobil milik Sanji. Lalu menawarkan diri untuk menyetir karena ingin Sanji bersantai sebentar, yang ditolak oleh yang ditawari. 15 menit menuju bar tempat mereka biasa minum.

Gerombolan itu disambut oleh seorang wanita manis dengan gaun sedikit diatas lutut, make-up yang natural dan rambut merah yang digerai.

"Selamat datang. Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?"

"Ya. Atas nama Patty"

"Mohon ikuti saya." Perempuan itu lalu berjalan dengan halus, menuju tempat registrasi.

"Atas nama Patty" ujarnya kepada orang dibelakang komputer. Orang itu lalu mengambil sebuah kartu untuk diserahkan kepada wanita itu. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi, dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Wanita itu lalu menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Canne, yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Aku minta sebotol Jack Daniel's, 80 Proof" ujar Patty kepada wanita itu

"Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Guiness" Gin lalu menyambung

"Guinness" Canne mengulangi kata-kata Gin

"Absolut Blue 500ml" Sanji berkata pelan, hampir menggumam

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sanji. Yang dilihat hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit lalu menyalakan rokoknya

Wanita itu mengetik pesanan-pesanan itu di tablet silvernya.

"Mohon ditunggu. Tolong periksa tempat anda, apakah ada yang kurang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Sempurna. Terima kasih" Canne lalu bersuara

"Oh dan," Canne menarik tangan gadis itu, lalu menyelipkan sejumlah uang. Wanita itu menatap Canne lalu melirik kearah telapak tangannya

"Tuan, ini—"

"Ibumu sedang sakit kan?"Canne tersenyum, lalu melangkah masuk. Wanita itu masih berdiri disana. Lalu dengan langkah ragu-ragu ia berjalan ke tempat itu

"Terima kasih banyak" Ia membungkuk, lalu berjalan dengan halus dan menghilang dari pandangan. Orang-orang yang ada disana melihat Canne dengan heran. Canne yang merasa dipandangi berpasang-pasang mata lalu melihat mereka balik,

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Ibunya dirawat di klinik Sophia. Aku sering lihat ia mengunjunginya" Canne lalu mengambil daftar menu. Matanya menjelajahi setiap huruf dengan seksama. Sebelum mengetik angka-angka kea lat di samping meja.

"Jadi, teman kita Sanji, kurang tidur. Apa yang kita lakukan?" Gin berbicara. Berapi-api

"OBATI DIA!" jawab yang lainnya. Dan begitu, Sanji pun membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kontrol, atau singkatnya, mabuk.

Jalannya tidak lurus. Ya tentu saja, dia sedang mabuk. Omongannya tak jelas, terdengar seperti gumaman, atau memang gumaman.

"Hei Gin, kau kan satu arah, antarkan dia pulang ya?" Patty berjalan lalu melambaikan tangannya

Gin diam. Lalu memori merayap ke ingatannya. Sanji pindah apartemen dua bulan lalu. Dan tentu, Gin belum tahu alamatnya. Sambil menghembuskan nafas ia merogoh saku celana Sanji dan meraih telepon genggamnya. Tangannya lalu mencari kontak berlabel "Zoro" lalu menekan opsi 'Panggil'. Setelah beberapa lama mendengar nada sambung, orang diujung telepon mulai berbicara;

"Sanji…" suara berat dan kasar seperti yang diharapkan Gin

"Halo, Zoro, begini, kami minum-minum hari ini—" Gin yang masih ada di agak sadar berbicara

"Dimana kalian? Dengan mobil kah?" dengan cepat Zoro memotong omongan Gin. Seperti tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sanji. Atau kita bisa membaca kalimat sebelumnya tanpa kata 'seperti'. Zoro memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sanji

"Kami ada di Projector number Six, dan ya Sanji mengandarai mobilnya pagi ini"

"Gin, tolong diam di tempat itu sebentar" Zoro lalu mengambil jaketnya, menyelipkan sepatu ketsnya lalu menyetop taksi. Ketika supir taksi itu bertanya kemana tujuannya, Zoro menjawab cepat. Projector number Six.

Yang ada di pikiran Zoro saat ini adalah apa yang menyebabkan Sanji _membiarkan_ dirinya mabuk. Alasan yang sama yang membuatnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Tapi Sanji tidak pernah bercerita tentang apapun yang kira-kira bisa menjadi alasan dibalik kedua hal itu. Sanji yang selama ini Zoro kenal adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, kecuali, tentu, Zoro tidak mengenal Sanji _sebaik itu_. Atau malah Zoro tidak mengenal Sanji _sama sekali_. Zoro tenggelam dalam perasaan-perasaan seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan mesin yang ia tumpangi melambat lalu berhenti. Matanya melirik ke arah argo, lalu mengambil sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada supir taksi. Supir taksi itu lalu menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan ekspresi bertanya, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan cepat oleh yang 'ditanya'

Zoro mengambil telepon genggamnya lalu memilih opsi redial. Nada sambung terdengar untuk beberapa detik yang kelewat panjang, sebelum akhirnya Gin menjawab;

"Yo, Zoro. Aku sedang berjalan kedepan" Zoro tidak membalas, tapi masih menggenggam teleponnya di dekat telinga, cukup dekat untuk medengar suara di ujung satunya. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ketika melihat Gin dengan agak tertatih membopong Sanji keluar. Tidak heran sebenarnya, Gin adalah figur yang sangat kurus dan terlihat rapuh. Zoro lalu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka berdua, membantu Gin membawa Sanji ke mobilnya.

Sanji ada di jok belakang. Tidur. Dan mengigau.

_"Zo…" _ ucapannya mulai jelas sekarang. Zoro mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menyuruh Gin naik

"Oi, Gin, kita searah. Ini jam satu lewat 15 menit, kau pikir mereka banyak yang masih berkeliaran?" Zoro melongok keluar jendela, melihat Gin menunggu taksi, atau kendaraan apapun lewat. Mendengar itu Gin berjalan ke arah mobil biru laut itu lalu membuka pintu depan. Lalu mendudukan diri di jok yang kosong. Zoro lalu mengeluarkan mobil itu dari lahan parkir dan mengendarainya dengan tenang

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Anak itu tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau tidak ada masalah" Gin menyenderkan punggungnya ke jok, mencoba bersantai

"Sudah berakhir" Zoro masih fokus pada jalanan, terdengar sedikit datar tapi ada sedikit nada lelah di ucapannya

"Apa—. Oh, man, oh man. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang telah kau lakukan man?! Dia bahkan tidak makan seharian!" Gin menyalak kepada Zoro. Kedua matanya melebar, tentu saja ia kaget, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukannya lebih jauh

"Sebenarnya ia yang—"

"Lalu? Itukah caramu mengelak? Kau tidak berpikir kau benar sepenuhnya kan? Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi jika kalian memang harus berpisah, lakukan baik-baik. Anak itu benar-benar sayang padamu, kau pasti sudah tahu" Seiring dengan kecepatan yang mulai melambat, percakapan di dalam mobil itu pun mati. Mobil itu lalu berhenti di depan bengkel kecil, dan Gin pun turun disana

"Terima kasih tumpangannya" ujar Gin

"Akan kusampaikan kepada Sanji" lalu Zoro pun membawa mobil itu pergi dari sana, menuju apartemennya. Agak terpaksa sebenarnya, apartemen Sanji masih penuh dengan boks-boks.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua telah berada di dalam apartemen Zoro. Sejenak Zoro mendudukan Sanji, lalu membawakannya setengah gelas air putih, dan membuat Sanji 'meminum nya' yang tentu saja mebuat Sanji terbangun, tapi masih tetap tidak sadar. Sanji bergumam lagi

"…ro?"

"Zo….ro"

"….urlah"

"a— ka— mu"

Zoro membawanya ke tempat tidur, niatnya ingin membiarkannya istirahat, tapi Sanji terus bergumam dan makin jelas

"—pakah –ku –dak per— ada di—ranmu?"

_Apakah aku tidak pernah ada dipikiramu?_

"Zo..ro" alisnya berkerut

"—ta –damu, terlalu, ini –nyakitkan… " Mendengar itu Zoro beku. Lalu kenapa? Lalu kenapa Sanji… Mata pria bermata safir itu tekatup, hal yang sama tidak terjadi dengan mulutnya. Pertanyaan bergumul di kepala Zoro, tapi ia tidak bisa benar-benar bertanya saat ini, kan? Zoro menarik selimut sebatas dada Sanji, matanya melihat wajah Sanji lekat-lekat, lalu pergi ke ruang depan. Bisa gila semalaman melihat ekspresi yang ada diujung jurang seperti itu. Zoro memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, di sofa depan.

Zoro bangun pagi. Pagi sekali. Mungkin karena sofa ruang depan sudah harus diganti, tapi biasanya hal seperti itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Berarti faktor lain; Sanji. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke kamarnya, hanya untuk melihat Sanji masih disana.

"Ngh" Sanji mengerang, sepertinya akan bangun. Mendengar itu Zoro mengambil segelas air mineral dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Zoro lalu mendudukan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. Menunggu pria yang satunya benar-benar bangun.

"Pa…gi.." Zoro menyapa ragu. Yang disapa memaksa matanya terbuka , matanya menyapu ruangan itu dan menemukan manusia lain duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang…" suaranya parau. Terkejut, tapi tidak punya cukup energi untuk menunjukannya

"Kau tidak mungkin ingat menenggak sebotol Vodka kemarin malam" Zoro berdiri, mengambil gelas yang tadi ia letakkan lalu menyodorkannya ke Sanji

"Minum. Kau akan merasa lebih baik" perintahnya. Sanji mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil gelas itu, mengosongkannya.

"Sarapan?" Zoro seperti sedang melakukan monolog

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka sereal dan kau pun tidak bisa memasak"

"Ki— Aku akan memesan sesuatu"

"Oh, jangan repot-repot. Aku tidak diinginkan disini"

"Lebih kearah tidak… _disangka"_

"Haha, jadi apa yang kugumamkan saat aku mabuk?"

"Sesuatu seperti 'Aku cinta padamu' atau 'Zoro'"

"Ya, tentu. Gin yang membawaku kesini?" Sanji berkata sarkastik dengan tawa yang dipaksakan

"_Aku_ yang membawamu. Dia menelponku. Oh dan, kita harus bicara"

"Kita sudah melakukannya dari tadi, marimo."

"Kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan alasan dibalik—"

"Tidak perlu alasan untuk itu"

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk memulainya, benar?"

"Itu ad—"

"Jelaskan. Kau tidak mungkin bertindak tanpa alasan"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?!"

"Tidak ada. Makanya aku meminta dengan amat sangat, tolong jelaskan"

"Kau tidak pernah ben— Maaf, sebelumnya biarkan aku bertanya. Alasan dibalik kata 'Oke, sepertinya menarik'?"

"Aku memang saat itu baru mengenalmu. Tapi, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau menarik"

"Itu, itu saja? Kau pikir berapa lama aku bisa tahan denganmu? Ka-kau tidak pernah terlihat barang sedikit saja senang dengan aku disampingmu, kenapa? Karena perasaan itu tidak ada!"

"Mencintai butuh waktu, Sanji. Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau awalnya hanya rasa penasaran. Dibalik penampilanku yang seperti ini, aku manusia juga. Kau pikir aku bisa terus tahan kau gempur? Suatu saat tembok itu akan hancur. Atau memang sudah hancur. Aku senang, terlalu senang. Tidak berarti aku harus menunjukannya kan? Aku tidak begitu suka menunjukan apa yang kurasa kepada orang lain. Tidak begitu suka dan tidak begitu bisa. Jangka waktu 2 tahun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku menyembah jalan yang kau tapaki."

"L-lalu apa-apaan senyum yang waktu itu?!"

"Topeng. Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek di hadapan orang, kau khususnya"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan 'baiklah'? Kau harunya me—"

"Karena aku pikir kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaan lain"

Kalimat itu mebuat percakapan itu berhenti. Sanji meletakan kepalanya diantar kedua lututnya, Zoro duduk di ujung kaki Sanji.

"…Kau tidak akan tampil keren bagaimanapun kau mencobanya, bodoh. Kau adalah manusia ter…. Menyebalkan yang pernah tuhan ciptakan""

"Ya,ya, maaf aku ini bodoh dan tidak keren dan menyebalkan, tapi kau pasti pernah mendengar ucapan 'Jadilah orang baik agar pasanganmu orang yang baik pula' ya seperti itulah" Sanji lalu mengangkat kepalanya

"Apa yang kau coba katakan, Marimo?!"

"Ya, kau menangkapnya sebagai apa?" bibir Zoro melengkung setengah, melihat itu Sanji beku. Ini dia. Rasanya dicintai. Atmosfir ini, atmosfir ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sering mungkin, hanya perasaannya berkata sebaliknya, ini hanya perasaannya seorang, bukan perasaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berhenti memberinya keraguan malam ini. Ia mencintai Zoro. Zoro mencintainya. Semuanya begitu jelas kali ini.

"Aku lapar"

"Aku hanya punya susu dan bir dikulkas"

"Mati saja kau"

"Kalau aku mati, kau akan kesepian, bodoh"


End file.
